myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Part 3 - Sideshow Bob Attack/Bob's Tank/Heavy Robot/Trying to Steal Mario's Formula
(scene cuts to Bart throwing out the trash when Olaf comes up to him) Olaf: Good morning, Bart. Bart: Morning, Olaf. Are you here for your pre-lunch Mario Patty? Olaf: I'm getting two today. One for me, and one for my friend. Bart: Oh, have I met this friend? Olaf: (uses his belly as a talking friend and impersonates his voice) You know me, Bart. (he and Bart laugh, as well as his tummy) Bart: Enjoy, Olaf's tummy. (as he waves goodbye, he hears the engine from the airplane, which then drops a big jar of tartar sauce close to McMario's) Mario: (is seen counting his money outside of the entrance door) 13, 14, 15... (Bart walks out of McMario's) Bart: Hey, Mario, *Points at the very sky!* I thought we got our tartar sauce delivery on Thursday. Mario: Tartar... (the tartar sauce splashes everywhere on McMario's, including Bart and Mario) ...sauce? *Bart and Mario, covered in the tartar sauce, ew, tartar sauce aha?!* Sideshow Bob: >:D! Bullseye! (laughs evilly) Bart: WAAAH! SIDESHOW BOB! Mario: (angry) 8_7 >:/! So it's a food fight he wants, eh? Bob: (as he approaches McMario's) Welcome to Air Sideshow Bob! Please put your seat backs and tray tables up as we're now approaching our final destination. (scene then cuts to show Bart and Olaf on the McMario's roof wearing army clothes and having a fire weapon) Bart: Okay, Olaf. Load the potatoes! Olaf: (gets plates of two different potatoes) Mashed or scalloped, sir? Bart: No, Olaf. >:(! Raw. Olaf: Sir, yes, sir! (throws the plates away and dumps raw potatoes from a bag into the weapon) Locked and loading! (scene cuts to show Mario looking at the formula in the safe) Mario: <:/, Don't worry, little formula. You'll be safe in this...safe. (closes the safe door and yells through a microphone) D::/! Extra ketchup, extra mustard, hold the mayo! Bart: Yes, sir! (holds a big ketchup bottle followed by small ketchup and mustard bottles) Extra ketchup, extra mustard. Olaf: (holds a giant mayonnaise jar while grunting) Hold the mayo! Mario: Unleash the condiments. Bart: With relish. ( screams while squirting the condiments repeatedly toward the tank before they run out, making farting noises) :O, ^^! Excuse me! XD! (he and Olaf laugh before Bart gets another set of condiments and does the same as before) Margo: (through a window) Hello? Hello?! (from Mario's megaphone) Guess y'all don't want my money. *Margo saying "Money" Makes Mario happy!* Mario: :O! Money?! (quickly snatches Margo's money and gives her the food) :), Thank you. Come again. (quickly closes the window) (scene cuts to show more destruction from Bart and Bob before Olaf starts getting tired, before Bob comes!) Olaf: (Gasps for breath) >_>! >_:) Well, it's gonna take a lot more than mayo to stop- (the tank crashes into the mayo before it explodes and splashes everything, including Bart and Olaf, then it rumbles) Bart: Now what? (the tank reassembles itself into a robot heavy before Bob laughs evilly) Olaf: O_O, Uhh... I just remembered! I don't work for Mario. (gives his helmet to Bart, then runs off, leaving Bart alone, then Bart drops Olaf's helmet and runs towards McMario's, as Mario notices) Bart: Robot! Robot! Robot! Heavy Robot! Robot! Robot! (runs into Mario's office) Mario! Bob's here, and he's got a heavy robot! Mario: :O! Quick, boy! Bar the door! Bart: (as he puts a chair, blocking the exit door) ;)! *Thumbs up!* Got it! *Very?* (Ok, let's move on!) (suddenly, the robot crashes through stomping on Bart before Bart gasps and looks at Bob laughing evilly) Bob: >:) I'll take one secret formula... (Mario gasps) ...to go. (as the robot's hand comes directly toward the safe, Mario screams before the robot stops and Bob notices it out of fuel) :/? -_-! Oh, barnacles! (OR something else instead of "Barnacles" Hm? *Shrugs!*) I'm out of gas?! (Bart and Mario both laugh) Well, I'm not through yet. I've got something that will make you hand over that formula: something you can't resist. (takes out his wallet before Mario gasps) Mario: :O Money?! Bob: Yes. (notices the wallet empty) That's...that's...that's impossible! :O! (the wallet snaps his finger before he removes it from his finger) Well, it was full of money just last week. Then I bought that airplane, and built that tank- Mario: >:D! Sounds to me like someone's just a wee bit...broke! Bob: <:(, (sighs) Well, Mario, I guess you've won. I've spent every penny I've ever made trying to put you out of business... (takes out a penny from his pocket) ...except this one: my last penny. (starts to cry) ;(, Besides, what could I do with one measly cent, anyway? Mario: You could give it to me. (with his eyes closed) Just a suggestion. Bob: (closes his eyes and leans while holding the penny and talking) Here. (throws the last penny to Mario) Take it! (Mario happily catches the penny and puts it in his safe) ;(, You've taken everything else. Why not?! (cries) (scene cuts to Mario and Bart walking towards the exit of wrecked McMario's while Mario is holding Bob's shirt in his gloves and talking) Mario: :D..... Well, Bob, like a reheated Mario Patty, you've been foiled again! (drops Bob and he falls on the ground and sighs) Bart: I guess this means that the secret formula is safe forever. Right, Mario? Mario: (taps Bart on his head) ;), It sure does, boy. (Bob stands up and Mario pushs him toward the exit) Why don't you scurry along? (everyone in McMario's, expect Bart laughs out loud as Bob is leaving McMario's while crying) Thanks for coming! Have a nice day! (scene transition to Mario's telescope view of Bob crying while having his head leans on the pole of The McMario's sign on it) He's been out there crying for twenty minutes. (cuts to him looking through binoculars and Bart standing next to him in a completely renewed McMario's, through that throught too!) Pathetic. (gives the telescope to Bart and pulls up his pants) I'm just gonna go out there and gloat a little. (leaves McMario's and scene then cuts to Mario office being empty as the camera then starts zooming towards the safe until it cuts to inside of the safe where the real Sideshow Bob is exiting from the last penny with a headset on his head while laughing and turning big again as well aha, and again!) Sideshow Bob: (stops laughing as his back starts hurting and then adjusts them) :(? Clown to Thief. Come in, Thief. (cuts to Lucille with headsets playing solitaire) Lucille: (ironical voice) Thief. (takes card) You do realize that nickname is demeaning. I have twice the processing power of (with an ironical voice) a thief. (cuts back to real Bob inside a Mario safe, walking towards the bottle with the secret formula) Bob: (with a quiet voice) Never mind. Maintain radio silence. (throws his headset away as he arrives to the bottle with the secret formula) He-he, finally! (notices a light) A pressure plate, eh, Mario? Amateur hour. (opens the safe) Hmm... (sees a bottle with a pirate ship in it) Perfect. (pushes the ship out of the bottle, then writes "Martin, Eat My Air Farts! Love Sideshow Bob" on a piece of paper puts it in the bottle and puts in a cork) Not a bad likeness. (while replacing the bottles.) Good enough to fool that idiot Mario. Easy, easy. (light corrects the other bottle with the fake formula) (scene cuts to show Bart's telescope view on Mario dancing outside happily next to fake Sideshow Bob, who is still crying) Mario: (mockingly) Sideshow Bob's broke! Ooh-ooh! Sideshow Bob's broke! Ha-ha! Bart: Look at Mario go! I've never seen him gloat this hard before. Gee, Mario's sure mean, Mario is still my boss anyway. Mario: XD! (chuckles) ;), Well, Sideshow Bob, me bunions are telling me it's time to stop gloatin'. (picks the fake Sideshow Bob up, which stops crying) Eh? Looks like you're falling apart at the seams. (chuckles, then pulls a string to reveal the inside of the fake Sideshow Bob) Huh? Sideshow Bob Robot: Poor me. (sparkles a little) Sob, sob. Mario: O_O! A robot?! Bart: (walks inside, then gasps when he sees...) D:! WAAAAH! SIDESHOW BOB! Bob: (when he gets caught) Uh-oh. (accidentally makes the fake bottle drop) That ain't good. Computer Voice: (as a red light turns on and off) Initiating Lockdown Sequence. Mario: Me formuler! (sees McMario's going on lockdown, Mario's super shocked, can be so shocked!) Tom: Huh? (gets trapped in steel) Ow! (everything in McMario's gets trapped in steel) Mario: (heads toward The McMario's but sobs better because? *Shrugs!* That is locking down) No, no, no! No, no, no! (the door shut) No! (starts to bang on the door) Tom! Open up! Tom! Sideshow Bob Robot: (picks itself up) Ha, ha! Victory dance! Booya! Bart: Give me that! (grabs the formula and pulls it towards himself) Bob: Come on, Bart! (pulls the formula away from Bart) Join me, and we'll be rich and powerful! ... (the two start to tug for the formula) ...until I eventually betray you! (he realizes that he wasn't supposed to say it) Uuh... Join me! Bart: No! Never! I'm on team Mario's/Mario for life! Mario: (opens the doors and shouts in a deep voice) SIDESHOW BOB! (the two continue to tug for the formula, but the formula then magically vanishes) Bart: What? Where'd it go? Bob: (thinking) Wait a minute... Molecular deconstruction? I proved that to be a scientific impossibility 7 times! Bart: (thinking) Wait a minute... I think I forgot to empty Winslow's litter box today. Mario: (opens the door and lets out a big gasp as Bart and Bob stare a him for a couple of seconds) Where's me formuler, Sideshow Bob?! >:/! Don't lie, i will find it out! Bob: I-I don't know! It just disappeared! Mario: >:(! Why should I believe you, ya lyin' liar?! Bart: Normally, I'd agree with you, Mario, but this time, he's telling the truth! It just vanished! Bob: It's true! (Mario grabs him up as the scene cuts to him stuck in an electric chair) *End of Part 3!* (WOW! Super long part, anyway, thanks for watching/reading, btw!) Category:Blog posts